Frozen Roses: The Past
by SailorStar9
Summary: Was formerly Frozen Roses. Part One of a three-parted saga.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: New Sailor Moon/Yu Yu Hakusho memory fic set in the Silver Millennium. A different outlook on the Princess Serenity/Prince Endyimon romance. Read and review.

Basic Summary: What if Princess Serenity isn't as innocent as we thought she was? What if the only reason why the Inner Princesses guarded Princess Serenity because of a wish she made to the Ginzuishou when she was younger? And what if the only reason why Prince Endyimon was in love with her because of a selfish wish she made on the Ginzuishou?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this darn plot.

The prologue is set straight from episode 61 - except that Chibi Usa isn't at Mamoru's apartment when Usagi goes round in this story. After that, everything's is set in the Silver Millennium.

Pairing: Princess Mercury/Yoko Kurama

Note: OOC-ness is expected.

Prologue

* * *

Usagi stood nervously outside the door to Mamoru's apartment, contemplating on whether to ring the bell or not. 

Seconds ticked by before she shakily reached up and rung the doorbell. Within a moment Mamoru answered the door, seeming shocked to see her.

A petal dropped off one of the roses in a vase by the door.

Usagi stepped into the genkan and closed the door. "What do you want?" Mamoru asked coldly.

"I…" Usagi began, stammering.

"It's not that." Mamoru cut her off coldly.

"I just don't feel love for you anymore." Mamoru replied, knowing what she was going to say.

Usagi could feel a gnawing emptiness inside her. It almost made her sick. "Mamo-chan...I don't believe that." She tried to deny his words "Because, you were Prince Endymion. Iwas Princess Serenity" She hoped the memory of their past love would make him see sense "We were lovers even before we were born."

As she spoke, several petals fell from the roses beside them.

Mamoru angrily thumped a fist against the wall "I'm saying I don't feel like that anymore!"

"It is real. You'll just have to live with it." He said.

"I can't!" Usagi shrieked angrily "I can't live with it Mamo-chan!" She closed the distance between them "I can't live without you!" She pleaded with him.

Usagi took his silence as a confirmation of what he had been saying. Abruptly she stopped crying "I understand..." She said, her voice sounding unnaturally detached. A bright light began to fill the apartment as the Ginzuishou appeared between Usagi's hands. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but I need you too much..."

"Onegai Ginzuishou... make Mamo-chan love me again!" she asked the crystal, which began to pulse in response to her wish.

Mamoru realised her intent too late as the light enveloped the pair completely.

* * *

SailorStar9: Hm, a weird start I'll think. Read and review. 


	2. Where It All Started

SailorStar9: Yup and another fic goes up. This is Chapter 1. Wow, four reviews in one shot.

Ashleigh-K: Honey, this is Princess Serenity and Prince Endyimon we're talking about here. Not really Usagi and Mamoru.

Neominitails: Me thinks thegloryfades has a point. No one is perfect.

Jay FicLover: Well, all I can say is Mercury and Kurama were already together. I see your point about her emotional ties and bonds with other people are one-sided and fake, that's what I mentioned in my summary in the prologue; she did the same for the Inner Princesses. One wish on the Ginzuishou and wham, all four love her to bits. And about the prologue characters, the Ginzuishou takes the readers back to the Silver Millennium to see what _really_ occurred. I did say this was a memory fic.

Thegloryfades: I know, that's why I'm racking my brains for this fic. Anyone has aspirin?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except this darn plot.

Chapter Summary: We're taken back to the Silver Millennium where we find out what exactly prompted Princess Serenity to use the Ginzuishou.

Chapter 1: Where It All Started

* * *

Princess Chishiki Kallan was standing on the pillion overhanging the royal gardens at another masquerade ball in the Moon Kingdom.

The dance hall was shrouded in bright lights as couples whirled around on the dance floor.

Being the "Ice Queen', the Mercurian Princess was never the one for such lavish events; she always preferred to shy away from the limelight.

However this time, she was waiting for someone, a particular person.

A faint scent of roses told her that her wait was worthwhile.

* * *

Yoko Kurama let out a rare smile as he sneaked into the ballroom.

Normally only Earth royalty were allowed into the Moon Kingdom; but he made an exception, for her.

His golden eyes skimmed across the hall and he quickly spotted his beloved, standing outside.

There she was; ethereal-looking as ever. Her short blue hair had been allowed to grow wild and free from the night breeze and curled about her face cascading in waves to her shoulders. There was a power in her stance, and but also an air of innocence, of one that needed protection.

What an irony. A master thief falling in love with a Planetary Princess. Unlike the other Inner Princesses, Kallan's beauty radiated from within. And that was what he loved about her; no pretences.

As if she noticed him, Princess Kallan turned around.

Yoko was drawn into those mesmerizing eyes that blazed with sensuality, humor and intelligence that rivaled his own.

Sneaking outside to the pillion, his silent steps drew close to the azure-haired Princess.

But his very distinctive scent gave him away, as the Princess of Ice and Water turned around to meet his cocky grin.

"I really should cloak my Spirit Energy." he joked.

"That won't help love. Your scent gave you away." Princess Kallan teased.

"Then I really should cut down on my usage of the Rose Whip." he joked.

* * *

Inside, Princess Serenity was sitting on the throne-like chair as she observed the numerous number of men gathering around the three Inner Princesses; seething in pure jealously.

Princess Mesuinu of Venus had hordes of men flocking to her. Granted that she was the Princess of the planet of Love after all, but _she_ was the High Princess of the Silver Alliance of Christ sake! At the very least, she _should_ have an equivalent number of suitors compared to Mesuinu.

Mesuinu had been on the dance floor for every single dance.

Princess Meskira of Jupiter, though did not have Mesuinu's huge quantity of suitors, she was popular to say the least.

She had been on the dance floor for the twentieth time the last time she counted.

Heck, even Princess Ren of Mars, the most fiery one of the four, had men asking for a dance.

For the record, the Martian Princess was on the dance floor for at least ten times.

And Princess Kallan of Mercury…

_Well…_ Princess Serenity wondered as she scoured for the familiar shade of blue.

Princess Serenity's eyes eventually found the girl, kissing a masculine figure beside her.

Princess Serenity just plain didn't get it.

Even the shy Princess of Mercury could find a suitor, then why couldn't _she!_?

_Yes, why couldn't I?_ Princess Serenity wondered. _I am the High Princess after all and every guy will want me. I must have all of them falling in love with me._

That decided, she excused her self from her seat on the prospect of going to the washroom.

Once out of sight, she ran.

* * *

Outside, Kallan finally broke the kiss Yoko had initiated when she noticed Princess Serenity had left her seat.

The pair nodded, a similar thought running through their heads and they took off after the Moon Princess.

* * *

Moments later, Princess Serenity stopped before the Prayer Room where the Moon Stick and the Ginzuishou were kept.

_This is wrong._ the rational side of her argued.

_You've done this before with the Inner Princesses. You can do it again. Remember, you are the High Princess and everyone must love you._ the other domineering voice replied.

The domineering voice won as Princess Serenity stepped into the Prayer Room.

_Yes, the Ginzuishou will provide me with what I want._ the Moon Princess thought.

With the presence of a White Moon royal, the security systems of the Prayer Room automatically shut off.

Princess Serenity walked towards the tier where the Moon Stick, complete with the Ginzuishou, floated.

Grabbing the Moon Stick with shaky hands, she thrust the said wand into the air.

The Ginzuishou mounted on top of the Moon Stick began to glow brightly as Kallan and Yoko watched in horror from outside the Prayer Room.

"Please Ginzuishou... Make every eligible bachelor love me!" she shouted

The crystal began to pulse in response to her wish.

Yoko shielded his love as the silver light filled up the room.

Seconds later, the light washed over the entire Solar System.

Noting where the light was coming from, Queen Selenity immediately headed over to the Prayer Room.

The wish begun to take effect as every unattached bachelor from every planet within the Solar System fell under the love spell that was cast unwittingly on them.

* * *

SailorStar9: A short chapter, but I'm racking my brains on ideas for this fic. 


	3. The Aftereffects

SailorStar9: Yup and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 2.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except this darn plot.

Chapter Summary: The aftereffects of Princess Serenity's not-so-innocent wish. On the surface, it seemed that Princess Serenity got what she wanted. Who knew the destruction of the Moon Kingdom was brought upon by that one wish?

Chapter 2: The Aftereffects

* * *

Days later, Princess Serenity was in the Queen Chambers, downcast as Queen Selenity belated her.

Princess Serenity was kneeling on the floor before the queen, sobbing quietly. The queen stood above her, looking absolutely furious. The Moon Stick was in Queen Selenity's hands.

"I cannot believe you would be so selfish! Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" Queen Selenity thundered.

"I'm sorry…" the princess got out in between choked sobs.

"Sorry! You're sorry!" The queen repeated incredulously "Do you have any idea what you have done!" she shook her head in apparent disbelief.

"Never mind the fact that you lied to me about going to the washroom, you used the most powerful crystal in the Galaxy to put a love spell on every single men there is!" she threw up her hands.

"A love spell…" She repeated again more quietly.

"I only wanted to have as many suitors as Mesuinu." Princess Serenity sniffed.

"You are a egotistic little girl Serenity!" Queen Selenity looked as if she was almost ready to strangle her daughter.

"Not even I can reverse what you did." she sounded immensely disappointed.

Princess Serenity looked up, a glimmer of hope was in her eyes. A glimmer which Queen Selenity caught.

"Yes that's right. There's nothing I can do. They will love you forever. All of them." The queen slumped on a nearby chair .

"I can only hope that you can juggle between all of them…" she sighed.

* * *

Back on Earth, Princess Beryl of Pandora noticed that her fiancé, Prince Endyimon seemed faraway.

"Endyimon?" the red-haired female questioned her beloved.

Prince Endyimon was looking dreamily in the direction of the Moon.

Frowning slightly, Beryl called again.

"Endyimon!"

The Prince of Earth blinked, snapping himself out of his reverie.

"Yes Beryl?" he asked.

"You weren't listening, were you?" she accused.

"Erm…" Prince Endyimon started.

"You were looking at the Moon." she pressed.

Prince Endyimon did not reply.

Taking his silence as acknowledgement, Beryl shook her head and released her hold on him.

"I think we need to break off for a while; for you to decide whether who you want as your bride." she concluded as she swiftly disappeared from the Terran Kingdom.

It was not long before Prince Endyimon broke the engagement to Princess Beryl, in favor of Princess Serenity of the White Moon.

* * *

When news that Prince Endyimon had abruptly broken the engagement to her reached Princess Beryl's ears, she could not believe it.

"But… we were in love!" she argued.

"It seems that Endyimon-sama has found a new love; Princess Serenity of the White Moon." the massager replied.

"Iie! This… this can't be…" Beryl stammered in disbelief at her Endyimon-sama's betrayal.

The massager shook his head and went out of the princess's chamber.

"Endyimon-sama, he… won't do this." Beryl cried out incredulously.

But the facts had told her otherwise and Princess Beryl of Pandora wept for a love lost to the pale beauty of the Moon.

* * *

In the North Pole, Queen Metallia had sensed the despair let out by the Pandora Princess and decided to recruit her as a pawn in her quest to destroy the Moon Kingdom and gain the sacred Ginzuishou for herself.

* * *

Back with Beryl, the utterly broken Princess was startled to hear an eerie voice in her head.

_I know your grief Beryl._

Beryl whirled around in place, frantically searching for the source of this voice. Fear rose bitterly in her throat like bile. "Who's there? Who said that?"

_You have nothing to be afraid of, Beryl_, the voice soothed. _I am a friend. _

"How do you know my name?"

The voice seemed to chuckle. I _know quite a bit about you. I know how much you hate the Moon Princess. You want her gone. _

"Yes."

_Permanently_.

"Yes!"

_I can help. _

"Why?" she suddenly thought to ask. "Why would you want to help me?"

_Because you have been rejected. I help all those who have been rejected. _

"What do you get out of all this?"

_The satisfaction of knowing that justice has been rendered for a wrong that was done. All you have to do is follow my instructions to the letter and everything will be perfect. _

"Perfect?"

_Yes. You will receive what is so rightfully yours. _

Beryl had a long pause in consideration. She knew nothing about this dark power, yet she seemed to know an awful lot about her and her wants. She wanted to help her get rid of her problem; her nemesis. She began to smile. With the Moon Princess out of the way she knew for certain Endyimon will return to her.

"Tell me what I have to do."

Her smile grew wider in twisted pleasure and anticipation as the demonic entity whispered her plan in her attentive ear.

_Soon Endyimon, I will make you mine once again.

* * *

_

Somewhere else, Kunzite was experiencing the heartache that was brought along by missing his love; Princess Serenity of the White Moon.

He knew he was not supposed to be in love with his master's love, but Kunzite could not help it.

The love spell Princess Serenity cast had affected not only Prince Endyimon, but also all four of the Shitennou.

The four Kings quickly forgot their love for the Inner Princesses, in favor of the White Moon Princess.

Kunzite had steadily grown to hate the Prince for his love for the Moon Princess.

Right now, he was stalking the dark and empty halls of his castle.

Kunzite shouted out his frustration, striking a nearby marble column with his fist to help vent some of his fury. It hurt. He smiled at the pain. Pain was good. This was the kind of pain he wanted Endyimon to feel in his heart.

_I deserve Princess Serenity so much more than he does, _he growled.

_You certainly do, _a hollow sounding voice suddenly agreed in his mind.

Kunzite spun around in place, his rage rising again that someone had been eavesdropping on his private thoughts. There was no one with him. The halls were completely empty save for him. He blinked a few times in confusion.

_Don't bother trying to find me, Kunzite, I am nowhere near right now, _the voice informed.

_Am I going mad? _

The voice chuckled. _Not yet. _

_Who are you? _

_A friend. Someone who is quite fascinated by your anger. I would like to help you. _

_Why? _

Again the voice chuckled. _You could say I am the patron saint of the rejected. You want the Moon Princess, but she rejects you because of the Earth Prince._

_Yes. _

_Then remove the Prince of Earth. _

_Remove? _

_Permanently. _

_How do I do that? _

_Just do exactly as I tell you and you'll receive exactly what you deserve. _

And that, Queen Metallia recruited her second pawn.

In the same way, the demonic entity enlisted the other three Kings into her plan.

The first step was complete, all Queen Metallia needed now was an expansion of her darkness to the entire Earth and an excuse to attack the Moon Kingdom.

And that excuse was provided by Beryl.

* * *

SailorStar9: And Queen Metallia makes an appearance. Who knew such a simple wish could create such huge ripples?


	4. The Threat of Queen Metallia

SailorStar9: Yup and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 3.

Jay FicLover: Yeah, Princess Serenity can be quite irresponsible sometimes, wishing on the Ginzuishou without thinking of the consequences.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except this darn plot.

Chapter Summary: Queen Metallia's powers finally rears their ugly end. Only Mercury and Pluto are aware of the threat. The beginning of the fall of the Moon Kingdom is at hand.

Chapter 3: The Threat of Queen Metallia

* * *

On Earth, Yoko Kurama was in his kitsune form escaping into the deep forest as he sensed the darkness that had been kept into the cold regions of the South Pole had finally been released.

_Kami, how could this have happened?_ the silver fox wondered.

_Daijoubo desu ka, Kura-chan?_ Kallan's worried voice entered his head. Quite unknown to the others, the two had mated and they now shard a mind-link with each other.

_Metallia._ came his hissed reply.

_Nani?_ Kallan answered in shock.

_But… how?_ she added.

_You mean Mars hasn't felt anything?_ Kurama asked incredulously.

Kallan thought for a while.

_She said the Sacred Fire did tell her about the darkness, but she chose to ignore it; something about Metallia won't be able to resurface because of the Ginzuishou._ she replied.

_She is wrong. Metallia's threat is as good as real._ Kurama spat.

_Matte, does Metallia have anything to do with the Shitennou?_ Kallan asked.

Kurama hid a smirk, she was catching on.

_Remember that darn wish your precious Princess wished upon the crystal?_ he begun.

Kurama could feel Kallan's nod.

_Turns out that wish affected not only our dear Prince Endyimon, it also impinged on the Four Kings._ he replied.

_Isn't Prince Endyimon engaged to Princess Beryl?_ Kallan asked, not understanding.

_He was. But that wish made by your Princess made our dear Endyimon to forgo that engagement to woo her._ Kurama hissed.

_You don't seem pleased._ Kallan noted.

_I am not._ Kurama replied.

_Right._ Kurama could feel Kallan roll her eyes.

_By the way love, I'm in your lair._ Kallan replied and shut off the connection.

Yoko Kurama blinked for a while before what she said sank in.

Letting out a kitsune grin, he pounced off.

* * *

When he arrived in his home, Kurama found his beloved sitting prettily on the stack of day grass; namely his bed.

"Funny Bubble." he teased before returning to his humanoid form.

"You did say you wanted me to warm your bed." Kallan joked.

"Not in this sense love." Kurama replied, settling himself beside her.

"To what do I own this visit?" he asked as Kallan laid her head on his lap.

"Metallia for one thing." Kallan replied softly as Kurama played with her shoulder-long hair.

"I sense there's a 'for another' at the end of the sentence." Kurama remarked.

Kallan smiled, "Right as usual."

Her bright smile turned gentle.

"I missed you, Kura." she admitted.

"I can tell." Kurama returned a soft smile of his own.

"How long has Metallia been on loose?" Kallan asked.

"Almost two months." Kurama sighed.

"Nani?" Kallan exclaimed, jerking herself up.

"Then why didn't Endyimon say anything?" she pressed.

"The Earth royalty have gotten complacent. They believed that Metallia's threat is only temporary and it will come to pass as suddenly as it had appeared." Kurama spat.

"And in the end, it was us, the non-royalty who suffered in the witch's hands."

"Kura, I fear Earth isn't the only planet to undergo Metallia's influence." Kallan admitted.

"Bubble, what do you mean?" Kurama pressed.

Kallan sighed softly before relating to him what happened; guard in the palace went missing then found unconscious two days later. Other small incidents began to pop up, missing uniforms, robberies on the outskirt of the city, but they were disjointed, random.

"I could never have made the connection, until you told me about Metallia." she added.

"Then we have to warn Selenity." Kurama replied firmly.

"That won't do." Kallan objected.

"A warning will do them no good," she said. "Their minds are too far gone. Only the sudden arrival of Metallia will truly spur them to action. After the formation of the Silver Alliance, we've been so accustomed to the peace that not only Selenity, the others; they too have lost their way. The strength of their hearts, the true force behind their powers, has diminished, been weakened by their growing vanity and egotism."

"If they continue in this way, there _will_ be no future. What we are looking at will be the ultimate end of an era." she finished sadly.

"Oh Bubble…" Kurama begun, not really knowing what to say. Politics and him do not really go well together.

A sudden jolt of black magic alerted the couple.

"Kura go!" Kallan barked.

"But to where?" Kurama asked, standing up with her.

"Head to the Makai. You'll be save. Metallia is only interested on the human world." she advised.

"What about you?" Kurama asked.

"I have duties, I have responsibilities to Serenity. I cannot abandon them or my friends." Kallan replied somewhat regretfully.

Kurama nodded and took off.

"Sayonara Kura." Kallan whispered with tears in her eyes. Pluto had told her, about the eventual fall of the Moon Kingdom and their resuscitation in the future.

When asked about Yoko's fate, Pluto only told her that Kurama will merge with an unborn fetus in the future.

With his swift disappearing back, the Princess of Mercury turned and disappeared in a swirl of shimmering Mercurian dust.

* * *

SailorStar9: Finally an Ami/Kurama chapter. 


	5. Mercury's Final Transformation

SailorStar9: Figured was about fricking time I updated this long-forgotten fic. So here goes Chapter 4. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except this darn plot.

Chapter Summary: With the very evident threat of Metallia, Kallan heads off to the southern most point of Mercury where she gains her final henshin. The final battle of the Silver Millennium is at hand.

Chapter 4: Mercury's Final Transformation

* * *

After parting ways with Yoko, Kallan returned to Mercury and headed immediately for the royal library. 

With the evil of Metallia currently running rampant on Earth, the intelligent Senshi knew it was only a matter of time before the evil entity attack the Moon Kingdom. She _had_ to locate the 'Ice Heart of Mercury' if she is to stand a chance against Metallia.

After searching through the ancient scrolls frantically, Kallan chanced upon a map that greatly detailed the location of the Anarchic Point.

Memorizing the map by heart, Kallan set off immediately.

* * *

After days of intense traveling, Princess Kallan _finally_ arrived at the Anarchic Point. 

It was in the icy cold barren lands she started her cultivation and training. From there, her cultivation progressed at breakneck speed.

Then one day, while she was practicing, submerged into the icy seas, she was lured into the deeper waters by a shining blue-green radiance. Remembering the ancient scrolls, Kallan realized that she had found the 'Ice Heart of Mercury'.

Summoning her power, she broke through the million-year-old iceberg and retrieved the glittering lily crystal.

Having absorbed the power, Kallan's magic energy increased by leaps and bounds. She practiced her skills further for some time before she perfected an unique magical weapon – the Mystical Antarctic Icicle.

The Mystical Antarctic Icicle is formed with the four mystical icebergs from the Anarchic Point. When she summoned these icicles, they would completely absorb the powers of her opponent and split it into four types of energy.

The blue icicle was knowledge and that crystal contained the intelligence and warring experience of the opponent. The purple icicle was vitality and with it, the power of the opponent's magic became information at her fingertips. The red icicle was agility and with this, Kallan would be able to gauge the speed and technique of her opponent. The green icicle was skill and with it, she would be able to understand the opponents' method of attack.

With her ultimate technique perfected, Kallan headed back.

* * *

Time passes and the Dark Kingdom finally began its assault on the unsuspecting Moon. 

In the Moon Palace, Queen Selenity was blissfully unaware of the pending threat and had planned a masked ball for that night.

"Endyimon will die tonight." Kunzite swore. "Serenity belongs to me!"

"You lie Kunzite." Zoisite's eyes darkened. "With Endyimon gone, the fair Serenity will be mine."

"No, she's mine!" Jadeite argued.

Nephrite glared at the disputing trio, his mind churning out ways to kill them after they destroy the Moon Kingdom. With the Ginzuishou in his grasp, Serenity would be his alone.

Beryl smirked at the quarreling Shitennou, she knew why all four respectable Kings were arguing among themselves. Like Endyimon, they too had fallen for the spell the Moon brat cast.

_Those Sailor brats would be heartbroken once they knew why their beloved turned against them._ The evil Queen thought gleefully. _This will be your downfall Princess.

* * *

_

Back on the Earth's Makai, Yoko Kurama was escaping from another hidden temple, a precious golden mirror tucked under his hand when his head jerked up in the direction of the moon.

"Go to her." Kuronue instructed.

Yoko looked at the bat demon curiously.

"Don't make me repeat myself fox." Kuronue growled.

Yoko nodded and hurried off.

Kuronue smirked at the retreating back of his partner. The bat demon knew the silver-haired fox needed this.

* * *

"We're under attack!" a Moon soldier screamed a warning as he dashed into the ballroom. 

Everyone scattered as a black cloud rolled into the dance hall, taking over the minds of the Moon nobility and turning them into Metallia's dark slaves.

Kallan had already foreseen the Dark Kingdom would attack, but she had not anticipated it to be this fast.

Calmly, she pulled out her new henshin pen.

"Mercury Crisis Power!"

The three Guardian Senshi gasped when they felt Kallan transform, her new Sailor uniform had modified due to her power-up.

"How did you..." Princess Reiko demanded.

"Talk later." Sailor Mercury replied, as she poised to attack.

Reiko nodded mutely and she transformed just as Mesuinu and Meskira followed suit.

"Mars Fire Power!"

"Jupiter Thunder Power!"

"Venus Love Power!"

The four Guardian Senshi stood to face the enemy.

"Burning..." Sailor Mars was in the stance of her 'Burning Mandala' attack when Sailor Mercury's voice sounded.

"Wait Mars." Sailor Mercury stopped the Senshi of Fire.

"Why?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"Their bodies were taken over, but their souls are still intact." Sailor Mercury explained.

"Use our healing spells." Sailor Venus instructed.

Sailors Mars and Jupiter nodded.

"Too slow." Sailor Mercury objected.

"What do you suggest?" Sailor Venus challenged.

"Mars, form your Phoenix Bow and Arrow. The rest of us will focus our curative magic on the Arrow." Sailor Mercury replied.

Sailor Mars nodded and powered up.

Her eyes glowed a blindingly red, her fiery aura flared up as an image of an ascending Phoenix appeared on her back and the Senshi of Fire called forth one of her most powerful attack.

The other three Senshi took their cue and powered up their own elements.

"Venus Healing Light!" an orb of pure holy light appeared between Sailor Venus' palms and she threw it towards the fiery arrow.

"Jupiter Life Bolt!" Sailor Jupiter cast her thunderbolts at the arrow of fire.

"Mercury Restorative Waters!" Sailor Mercury tossed her orb of water at the fire arrow like a spear.

"Mars Red Phoenix Arrow!"

Sailor Mars fired her flame arrow at the horde of zombies. The effect was immediate as the fire arrow whizzed right through the dark crowd and a blinding burst of light later, the zombies were no more. The life forces of those sacrificed then floated out of the decimated ballroom.

"I see our dear Mercury has finally gained the Ice Heart." Beryl mocked as she entered the ballroom.

The four Guardian Senshi gasped in shock as the Shitennou stood before the evil Queen.

"Kill them." Beryl ordered.

"At once Mistress." the Shitennou replied in monotone.

Sailors Mars, Jupiter and Venus found themselves staring down at the cold and emotionless eyes of their once beloved.

* * *

Sailor Mars versus Jadeite 

"Why Jadeite?" Sailor Mars asked, not understanding the General would turn evil.

"The fair Serenity is promised to me." Jadeite droned. "I must kill Endyimon to have her."

"Serenity?" Sailor Mars screeched in disbelief.

"Enough talk, Martian and prepare to die." Jadeite powered up two orbs of fire in his palms.

Sailor Mars dodged the fireballs and quickly summoned her attack.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Too slow!" Jadeite mocked as he easily avoided the eight fireballs. Before Sailor Mars knew what happened, the former General was behind her.

"Goodbye Martian." he grinned evilly and stabbed her with a black fire blade on her back.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter versus Nephrite. 

"Always the temperamental one. Serenity will be mine once this is over." Nephrite mocked and wasted no time in using one of his deadliest attacks.

"Shower of Shooting Stars!" the General called forth a horde of star-like blades, each embedded with dark energy and firing them at Sailor Jupiter.

"Thunder Flower Hurricane!" Sailor Jupiter used her electric flowers to deflect Nephrite's shooting stars.

"Starlight Revolution!" Nephrite summoned his strongest attack.

The whole stream of starlight powered stars flew towards Sailor Jupiter. The Jovian Senshi just stood still and allowed the attack to hit her, but not before unleashing her strongest 'Sparkling Wide Pressure' at the undefended General. The two former lovers perished in the collision of attacks.

* * *

Kunzite versus Sailor Venus. 

"You were always a pain, blond." Kunzite sneered. "But no matter. Once all this is over, Serenity will be my bride."

"Serenity?" Sailor Venus shrieked in bewilderment. "What does she have anything to do with this?"

"I believe this is none of your concern." Kunzite waved her question aside and powered up his attack.

Sailor Venus easily dodged it and revealed her chain.

"Smart, but not good enough." Kunzite mocked as he formed a dark sphere around the Senshi of Venus, trapping her and absorbing her energy.

"This is too easy." the Dark General laughed cruelly as Sailor Venus struggled to get up, having been forced to her knees by the black lightning. With one last lightning strike, Sailor Venus screamed as she fell limp ion the glass floor, dead.

Kunzite smirked at the dead Senshi and released his dome.

Then the two Dark Generals shivered when they felt the temperature in the ballroom lower drastically.

"What the..." Kunzite was distracted as he and Jadeite turned to see the two warriors of ice battling.

The two Dark Generals were stunned to see Sailor Mercury encased in an aura of icy white, her powers reaching over to Zoisite and trapping him within it. A moment later, the Mystical Antarctic Icicle appeared around her. Jadeite and Kunzite then gasped when they saw Sailor Mercury summon an ice rapier from thin air.

"Impossible!" Jadeite exclaimed. "How did she learn to do that?"

"Anarchic Destroying Technique." Sailor Mercury whispered, her ice blade glowing an eerie white.

"Antarctic Icicle!" she called out her attack, sending numerous ice blades at the trapped General.

Zoisite screamed in pain as the sharp icicles pounded relentlessly onto him, his body frozen and unable to counterattack.

A moment later, Sailor Mercury released her aura cage and Zoisite fell onto the crystal floor, his bloodied body mangled.

"Now, for you two." the ice Senshi turned her cold glare at the two Generals.

Jadeite and Kunzite growled as they powered up their attacks.

After trading several blows, Sailor Mercury knew she could not keep this up. Even though the two Dark Generals had used up quite a lot of energy defeating the rest of the Senshi, it was, after all, a two-on-one-battle.

_I have to end this quick before I run out of energy myself._ The blue-haired Senshi thought.

That decided, she stopped running and stood her ground.

Both Jadeite and Kunzite looked mockingly at her.

Sailor Mercury shot them a glare before she expanded her magical aura.

Both Dark Generals gasped when they felt the battlefield freeze up. and they were beginning to freeze feet-up.

"What are you doing?" Kunzite demanded before his head froze.

"Winning this battle." Sailor Mercury replied coolly.

"Mystical Antarctic Icicle, Final... SURGE!" she screamed out her ultimate attack. The Mystical Antarctic Icicle shattered as Sailor Mercury let loose her magic. In an instant, the three combatants were frozen.

Shutting her eyes, she opened her mind link to Yoko.

_Yoko..._ she whispered.

_Kallan?_ The fox demon replied.

_Yes..._ the Senshi replied. _Remember the ballroom where we last met?_

_Yes._ Yoko replied.

_I've trapped both Kunzite and Jadeite within my Mystical Ice. Please get here so fast as possible and destroy them before they break free of my trap._ Sailor Mercury told him.

_I'm already on my way._ Yoko replied.

_Thank you._ Was Sailor Mercury's reply. Yoko could sense her smile.

It was almost an hour when Yoko arrived to the battlefield.

Surveying the battleground, the fox demon formed his Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine and thrust the said weapon into the two ice statues that were Kunzite and Jadeite. The two Dark Generals let out a scream before they disappeared into youma dust.

In an instant, Sailor Mercury's ice prison broke and the Senshi fell onto the floor.

"Kallan..." Yoko muttered, catching her and caressing her cheek.

"You came." Sailor Mercury let out a soft smile.

"Naturally." Yoko returned her smile.

"Don't talk." he hushed her. "Let me heal you."

"No." Sailor Mercury replied. "I know when... my time is up."

Gently, she took his hand and held it over his stomach.

"Feel that?" she asked, her life slowly ebbing away.

Yoko focused a little and gasped when he felt a small aura emitting from her stomach. His golden eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"You are..." Yoko could not find his words.

"Yes, pregnant." Sailor Mercury finished his sentence.

"When?" Yoko pressed.

"Almost two months." Sailor Mercury replied. "My body's small so it never showed."

Yoko could only gasp further. His angel was pregnant... with his cub.

"We're getting out of here." Yoko growled.

"No you're not!" Queen Selenity retorted, the Moon Stick in her hands.

Her disdaining eyes descended on the fox demon.

"Get out of here fox. This is no longer of your concern." she warned.

"No!" Yoko growled in defiance as he stood before his fallen lover.

Queen Selenity's glare deepened and she unleashed the Ginzuishou's powers on the fox demon, blasting Yoko out of the Moon Kingdom.

With the intruder gone and her kingdom in ruins, Queen Selenity muttered, "I won't let it end like this," and mounted the Ginzuishou on the Crescent Moon Wand.

Luna and Artemis, her faithful advisors, reminded her that if she used the crystal, she would surely die. But her mind was made up. She would sacrifice her life so that her daughter and the rest of her people could live.

Using the power of the crystal, she sealed Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Prince Endyimon, Princess Serenity, the Sailor Senshi, and the people of the Moon Kingdom were stored into the Ginzuishou.

She released the Ginzuishou into the air and sent it with all her people one thousand years into the future to be reborn on Earth.

As she lay dying, she told Luna and Artemis that Princess Serenity and the others would have no memory of this time and that there was a possibility that the Dark Kingdom could break free again. If that were to happen, Luna and Artemis must seek out the Princess and the Senshi to awaken them.

With her last breath, she whispered to her people, "On behalf of the moon, you will be free. Maybe we'll meet again, someday." and she died. The Crescent Wand fell from her hand and whisked Luna and Artemis away with the others to the future.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is down. Read and review. 


	6. Yoko's memories

SailorStar9:Yup and another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 5 and the end of this fic. But relax, this isn't the end of the saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except this darn plot.

Chapter Summary: Yoko's very brief recollections of the past before he escaped into the Human World.

Chapter 5: Yoko's memories

* * *

Yoko flopped on his cotton bed and stared at the curtain canopy that hang on the ceiling. 

"Five decades since Kuronue died and almost nine millennia since _she _did." the silver fox muttered to the air.

"Darn you Selenity." the King of Thieves hissed lowly. "If it wasn't for your blundered-up ruling, she won't have died! She would have been _my_ Queen! My child won't have died!"

"Talking to yourself, Kurama?" a teasing voice entered his room.

"Shut up Yomi." the fox demon growled warningly.

"Hush fox." Yomi grinned knowingly. "Them again?"

A sharp glare from the leader of the band of thieves shut the other demon up, Yomi knew he had overstepped his boundaries.

"Well sorry for being concerned." Yomi muttered as he stepped up.

With Yomi gone, Yoko was left to his further contemplations.

The late Queen Selenity's last words had not left his mind. _Mercury will never meet you again demon. She belongs solely to the White Moon and her only duty is to guard my daughter at the expense of her life. And as for that bastard child of yours, it would not be reincarnated with its mother._

_We shall see Moon Queen._ Yoko hissed in his mind.

* * *

Time passes... 

After yet another successful raid, Yoko turned his glance longingly at the planet of Mercury, the home planet of his long-dead mate. Aside, Yomi smirked inwardly at his leader's faraway look.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yoko had no idea what prompted him to waylay his thieving plans that night and draw him to a lake that shimmered from the Moon's glow. But he was glad he did, for it was where he found his blue nymph._

_His golden eyes had skimmed over the trees that surrounded the lake until they rested on a lone figure, obviously feminine and she was running, apparently fleeing from someone._

_Or someones. Yoko corrected as he continued his survey, seeing another four inhuman shadows chase after the girl._

_A small sliver of male instinct in him urged him to follow, to protect the fragile girl. He leapt onto a nearby tree and followed closely. Then imagine his surprise when the seemingly weak girl pulled out a pen and transformed into one of the legendary Senshi right before his very eyes._

_Thrusting her arms before her, the blue Senshi cast her fog magic, effectively blinding her attackers. But right before she could cast another of her offensive attacks, one of her attackers blasted through the fog and knocked the blue Senshi to the ground. Her four pursuers grinned evilly as they stepped closer to the defeated and close to fainting Senshi. It was then Yoko leapt into action._

_He summoned his Death Tree and the four youma were instantly devoured by the said plant. With that done, Yoko looked over to the Senshi only to see not only had she detransformed, leaving her only her Princess dress, she had also passed out._

_Yoko mentally slapped his forehead. How could he have not suspected this? That the legendary Senshi were also the Princesses of their respective planets?_

_Carefully, the fox demon picked the Princess up gently and leapt back to the trees, carrying her back to his lair._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Yoko smiled wistfully. He had not realized it, but from the very first time he laid his eyes on her, the fox demon was in love; even though he had vehemently denied it.

He had remembered at it was about two days later when she awoke, her soulful blue eyes looking fugitively around at her unfamiliar surroundings.

The fox demon had chuckled at her expression, causing the blue water nymph to turn to him, numerous questions firing from her rose red lips. The fox laughed some more before answering her questions one by one.

After their rather interesting question and answer session, the blue-haired Princess had calmed down before she formally introduced herself.

Yoko laughed louder before he too gave her his name.

And so began their weird but interesting relationship.

Yoko had to smile as he remembered his long dead lover. A defensive Senshi she may be, but Kallan was one heck of a healer and being the plant master himself, Yoko was able to discover plants that proved very useful to him.

Yoko smirked further when he recalled the very first time they had mated. It had took him almost six months before Kallan allowed him to claim her as his mate.

Yoko had to smile further, he hadn't acted as if he was a demon in heat. He had been very delicate with her, taking it very slow. But the end result was satisfying, to say the least.

* * *

But Queen Selenity had other ideas about the Spirit and Demon Worlds. As the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, she resolved to fully control Earth and to do that, she must overthrow Enma Daioh and destroy the Demon World. Such filth, the Moon Queen decided, was not to exist in her perfect world. 

Some time later, she descended into the Spirit World in a ray of moonlight, appearing before Enma Daioh and demanding that he turned over his rule to her. And understandably, Enma Daioh refused outright and used his immense Spirit power to transport Queen Selenity back to the Moon Kingdom. Knowing what Selenity wanted to do, the King of the Spirit World immediately used his Mafukkan to prevent Selenity's Ginzuishou from destroying the Demon World.

Her plan foiled, Selenity sought of another way to claim total dominance on Earth. It was then when a fragment of memory came to her, the Golden Crystal of Earth. Queen Selenity knew that if she could fuse the Golden Crystal into the Ginzuishou, she could have total control over Earth. Quite unfortunately, the Golden Crystal was kept in Elysion and guarded by Helios and his two Maenads. Queen Selenity knew that attacking the Holy Land of Earth was strictly forbidden and even if she _did_ attack Elysion, she would be severely punished by the Gods.

Queen Selenity was therefore forced to put her ambitions to rest for the time being, at least for now.

Then about half a year passed before Princess Serenity made her wish on the Ginzuishou and the Crown Prince of Earth came wooing the pale beauty of the Moon. That proved to be the perfect opportunity the Moon Queen was waiting for.

She had consented to the marriage between the two, on the terms that Endymion surrendered the Golden Crystal to her and once they were married, the Earth will come under her rule. Blinded by his infuriation of the Moon Princess, Prince Endymion agreed to both conditions, but not before invoking the anger of his parents and the majority of the Terrans.

The King and Queen of Earth had tried all means to force the couple apart, even to the extend of disowning Endymion, but to no avail as the Ginzuishou's magic was too strong for the Earth Prince to resist.

The Shitennou too, having fallen under the love spell Princess Serenity cast, wooed the Moon Princess alongside with their Master, each offering up their respective power gems.

But now that she had what she wanted; an eternal lover, the Moon Princess rejected the Shitennou's advances and their gifts. This action pushed the Four Kings over the edge and the Shitennou fell easily to Metallia's coaxing.

The evil entity's power corrupting them, the Four Kings were turned into a shallow replica of their former selves. Metallia then told each of them repeatedly that they have to kill Endymion and obtain the Ginzuishou in order to gain Princess Serenity as his bride.

As Metallia's influence spread over Earth, the many men who had fallen under Princess Serenity's love spell turned to the evil entity under false promises that once the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, they would get what they wanted.

And with her army gathered, Metallia struck.

* * *

Within the ranks of Yoko's band of thieves was a female bat demon by the name of Roko. This demoness was a clever seductress and had successfully worked her way up the ranks of the thief band to become the top entertainer of band of thieves.

And she was one ambitious demoness. Roko wasn't satisfied with just being a lowly entertainer, she wanted more; she wanted Yoko, to be his mate and rule over the band of thieves.

But the fox demon had spurned her advances numerous times, even to the extend of not attending the nights when she danced to celebrate another major successful raid.

Rumor had been going around within the troop of female entertainers that Yoko already had a mate from before but she had died during the battle against Metallia and the fox demon had sworn he would never take in another mate.

Roko scoffed at the idea. There was no way Yoko could have taken in a mate before. No one was powerful and seasoned enough for him. And only she, Roko, would be the one to stand at his side as his only mate.

But one of the female attendants had passed by the fox demon's side during one of the celebratory feasts and was near enough to see that Yoko had a bite mark on his neck. She had reported it back to the group of female demons, causing the hopeful demonesses to sigh in disappointment.

With the rumor asserted to be true, Roko screamed with all her might in the privacy of her bedroom. A clay vase shattered against the wall, spilling water and fresh cut flowers in every which direction. Another vase went crashing into a wall from Roko's hand as she streamed in anger. Yet another vase went flying.

Her anger melted into vengeance. She decided, if she couldn't have him, then nobody could.

It was about the time where Yoko's reputation was very much feared in Spirit World. Secretly, she sneaked off to Spirit World and tipped off the numerous hunters who had considered the fox demon a very worthy prize.

Then one fine day, Yoko got careless was trapped by one of his more persistent pursuers. In his spirit fox form, the fox demon escaped into the Human World where his spirit took refuge within an unborn child that had not yet gained a soul. It was from this point that Yoko made the transfer to a human body with the intention to recover his strength as the child developed. Yoko had planned to leave the human world to return to Spirit World after regaining his strength after an estimated ten years. But sometime after the second year, Kurama had sensed Kallan's spirit in the Human World. He decided to stay in the Human World until he saw Kallan's reincarnation again.

* * *

SailorStar9: Short chapter coming from me, but read and review anyway. 


End file.
